


Five Times Arthur Tried To Propose

by TabbyCat33098



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat33098/pseuds/TabbyCat33098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And The One Time He Didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Arthur Tried To Propose

**Author's Note:**

> Look! No angst! :D I love these boys as well, but I'm only on S2 of the show, so I won't be writing any Merthur for a while. Still, reviews are loved, if only so I can tell what I need to fix about the characters and what I can keep the same. Happy reading! :)

**1.**

"I can't believe we've been dating for five years," Merlin says. They're lying on the grass in an empty field at night, stargazing. It's their fifth anniversary, and Arthur feels the same way. There were a lot of hiccups along the way, too many to count, really, and he's honestly and pleasantly surprised that they're still together. But he loves it, and wouldn't have it any other way.

Arthur fingers the small velvet box in his pocket, wondering whether he should pull it out now. After all, it's their fifth anniversary, the perfect time. He looks over at Merlin, trying to find a clue in the scrawny man's eyes. But Merlin is happily gazing up into the night sky, without a care in the world.

"Yeah," Arthur finally replies to Merlin, when he can't bear the silence.

He glances over at Merlin again, and decides he can wait. After all, he can't think of a good way to make Merlin stand up, and kneeling on the grass would leave stains on his trousers.

* * *

**2.**

Arthur bites his lip, deliberating. He wonders if the movie theater isn't too dark and big, and whether he could even make the proposal from down there. Proposing from the aisle is too cowardly; it has to be from up front.

He looks to his sides and mentally shakes his head. He's in the middle of the row anyways, and there are too many people blocking him in. Still, if he jumped up now and bumped through...

Merlin thumps down next to him. "Sorry it took me so long," he whispers, settling the popcorn in his lap and handing Arthur his drink. "The line took forever to get through."

Well, there isn't a choice now. Besides, the previews have ended and the theater is darkening. For Arthur to propose now would be stupid and tacky. He drops the box back into his pocket and settles in to watch the movie, loving the feel of Merlin's head on his shoulder.

* * *

**3.**

They're at an ice-cream parlor, sharing a cup of vanilla ice-cream. Arthur's hand dips unconsciously into his pocket, where he has kept the box. Should he do it now? He doesn't know. After all, it's a public place, and despite the length of their relationship, there's always the chance he'll be rejected.

He squares his jaw. It doesn't matter. "Merlin," he begins confidently. "There's something I want to ask you."

Merlin looks up, grinning. "Yeah?" he asks. "What is it?"

"I..." Arthur pauses, then takes a deep breath. "Merlin, will-"

"Hey, look, it's Will!" Merlin exclaims, distracted by the appearance of his best friend. Arthur scowls slightly at Will but wipes the scowl off his face when Merlin looks at him. He forces a smile as Merlin jumps up to greet Will.

"What were you saying?" Merlin asks as he sits down, inviting Will to join them.

"I forgot," Arthur mumbles, somewhat sullenly. He settles for glaring at Will for the rest of their date.

* * *

**4.**

Arthur walks next to Merlin, his hands shoved deep into his pockets to keep them out of the cold. He smiles slightly as he listens to Merlin chatter inanely on about this or that, who said what, who was dating who, and every little thing that had happened that day. It's rather endearing how bubbly and full of life Merlin always is, despite Arthur's constant complaints. And Arthur knows that, if ever necessary, Merlin would give his life for Arthur.

Arthur is painfully aware of the small, velveteen box bumping against hs right hand with every step. He eventually takes it into his hand, both hand and box still hidden in his pocket, and starts turning it around and around in his hand. He notices they have reached Merlin's small apartment, and he walks his boyfriend to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Merlin says, cheeks flushed from the cold. He grins slightly, eyes bright.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "For heaven's sake,Merlin, can't a man have some time to himself once in a while?" he complains, but he smiles warmly to show that he's only teasing. He leans it for a quick goodnight kiss.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow," he tells Merlin, turning around to walk away.

For a brief moment, he considers proposing right here, right now, with all the heavens as his witness. It's a rather appealing thought, and an especially romantic one as well. Steeling his courage, he wheels around to call Merlin back.

With a flash of disappointment, he sees that Merlin's door is already closed. A moment later, the lights go out as well.

Arthur sighs, his mouth pressing into a thin line. He walks away stiffly, the small box resting heavily in his pocket.

* * *

**5.**

Arthur types in the phone number, telling himself to just get it over with. The ring box lies ignored but not forgotten on his bedside table, and he glares at it disapprovingly. He knows he's stalling, but he can't help himself.

He tells himself to just do it, just press the button, get it over with, before the fates have enough time to screw up his plans yet again. He takes in a deep breath and pushes his thumb forward.

But just as he presses 'Dial,' he has a flash of misgiving. Isn't this the most cowardly way to propose? He is a firm believer of the fact that important moments should always happen face-to-face. In fact, he refused to ask Merlin out over the phone or the Internet, even though face-to-face, the chance for humiliation was even greater. And isn't this just a more important version of that?

Arthur bites his lip as the ringing ends. "Hullo?" Merlin says. "Arthur?"

"Merlin," Arthur replies.

"Is there something you need?"

"I... No, I just wanted to hear your voice," Arthur says, chickening out at the last moment. He holds his phone away and slaps himself for being such an idiot.

Merlin chuckles, voice tinny. "Could it be? The great Arthur Pendragon is becoming sentimental in his old age!"

Arthur growls. "Damn it, Merlin! You just had to go and ruin the moment, didn't you?" But inwardly, Arthur is sighing with relief. Because everything is back to normal now. And he can just propose later. Yes, he'll propose later.

Merlin laughs again. "It's what I do," he teases, and Arthur can't help but smile.

"Yes. Well. Good night, Merlin. Sleep tight," Arthur says. He frowns a bit; maybe he really is getting a little sentimental.

And maybe he's a ballerina.

"You too, Arthur. Love you," comes the comforting response.

"Love you too," Arthur murmurs, and ends the call.

* * *

 

**+1.**

Arthur pauses outside the restaurant to straighten his tie and hold up his chest. Then he throws the doors to the five star restaurant open and storms in. He ignores the maitre d' at the podium, his eyes scanning for a familiar mop of raven hair. When he finds it, he immediately strides toward its owner.

When he reaches Merlin, he yanks him away from the couple he is waiting on, grabs his right hand, shoves the ring onto Merlin's ring finger, and pulls him in for a kiss.

"You  _will_  marry me, you insufferable  _idiot_ , proposals be damned!" Arthur declares to the room at large. He almost glares at Merlin, daring him to argue.

Merlin is silent for a minute, and suddenly, Arthur wonders if he's screwed up. Big time. He swallows convulsively, waiting for the explosion, rejection, and humiliation he knows is coming.

But then Merlin grins and pulls Arthur in for another kiss, refusing to come up for air until they are literally breathless. "Of course I'll marry you, you prat!" he exclaims joyfully, eyes dancing with happiness. "All you had to do was ask. But then, you never ask, do you?" He kisses Arthur again before he can answer, and Arthur grins.

Because somehow, inexplicably, everything has turned out alright.

**FIN**


End file.
